


Ascertain

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [17]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bodyguard, Canon - Manga, Courtly Love, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Honor, Introspection, Master & Servant, One Shot, Post-Series, Protectiveness, Royalty, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Souma/Amaterasu. “Fate can be kind, once in a while.” Takes place after the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascertain

"After all that has happened, you still choose to stand by my side."

Souma lifted her head to meet Amaterasu's eyes, her Empress's. A wistful smile crossed her features. "Yes, that is true, my lady. I chose to stay in this castle. It is my duty. I'm sworn to protect you and the royal family."

"And you have done well, Souma. So much has changed, in time, reality, and everything in between, even in dreams. Such things cannot be tampered with again. You have done your part to the best of your ability."

Souma looked down, her smile dissipating, and closing her eyes for a mere moment, reflection etched on her face. "At least those are in balance for now. Fate can be kind, once in a while."

"That is true."

Souma opened her eyes and looked off to the side. "If they are not in balance, what hope would be left? There is nothing else that I'm capable of, to be perfectly honest."

Those words brought a twinge of hurt in the Empress's chest. Though she was dressed in her royal robes, she knelt down to the ninja, her features concerned and reassuring. Souma turned back to meet Amaterasu's gaze, and was taken aback by her Empress's open display of care.

"Don't say that, Souma. Don't even think it. You are capable of so much; you just don't know it yet. You mustn't doubt yourself." Amaterasu responded, taking Souma's hands with her own, holding them gently and pressing them close to her chest.

Souma blinked, a moment of clarity hitting her. She then lowered her head, her face pink, and bit her lip. "Oh, I-I apologize, my lady. I didn't mean to upset you."

Amaterasu still smiled, leaning down to meet Souma's face, her hands falling to the warrior's waist.

"Don't be. Just remember that you are more than just a warrior. You're my dearest strength. Other than my sister, you are what I cannot live without." She then wrapped her arms around her warrior in a familiar embrace, arms twined around her neck. "There is still much uncertainty and worry, but at least I believe you would never hurt me."

Souma felt a warmth blossom in her chest and she smiled into her Empress's neck. "Not in this lifetime or the next, my lady."


End file.
